


Pacific Rimming

by dansrusse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansrusse/pseuds/dansrusse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton and Hermann. Rimming. Hermann is not as into this as Newt is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyanja14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanja14/gifts).



"That is, by far, the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen." Hermann said, looking at Newt's latest fascination. 

"No it's not! _She's_ sexy."

"You have got to be joking. _She's_ at least 20 years old!"

The "she" in question was an old sports car, with faded blue paint, and a dent in the rear bumper. The car was easily half Newt's own age, and had clearly been well loved. But she had survived for the seven years of the breach, so that had to say something. Not many cars had. 

Newton scoffed. "They don't make them like her anymore. She's a real beauty."

"If that's your definition of beauty, I'm offended. Next time we have sex, I hope you say that I'm hideous."

Newt draped himself over Hermann's shoulder, careful not to put any weight on him, and licked his ear. "Baby - "

"Stop that. Now. Kindly explain to me why you decided to buy a broken down sports vehicle?"

Newt sighed. "Not just _any_ car. A 2005 Porshe Carrera."

"Oh, well then. I'm terribly sorry, how could I be mistaken. You still bought a car that was made before you started college."

"Hey! I've loved this car since I knew it existed. It's not my fault it took nearly 20 years before I could afford her!"

"I think there's a reason you could afford her..."

"That doesn't matter, I can fix her up on my own! And Hannibal says he has designer rims waiting for me, if I can help him clone kaiju..."

"You have got to be joking. You're - I don't even know which part to be most bothered by. Can you even fix cars? No, don't answer that. You cobbled together pons from trash, I'm certain you could figure out a car. What is your degree even _in_?"

"Does it matter? Look at the rims!" Newt had pulled his phone out of his pocket, and held it in front of Hermann's face - and Hermann had to admit, the rims were pretty sweet. They were a solid red, all over, with no spokes, and a black center so that they almost resembled his parents' records. 

"They don't match the paint."

Newt beamed. "I knew you'd see it! My baby is going to be _beautiful_."

**Author's Note:**

> I was annoyed there was no fic called Pacific Rimming. So I wrote it. You're welcome. Thanks to one of my closest friends, who does not to my knowledge even know AO3 is a thing, who told me about cars. Because for a girl whose job is directly dependent on cars, I don't know anything about them. Also it was orginally tagged "cars" but that ruins my joke sooooo. No more cars. 
> 
> <3


End file.
